


Time Heals Eventually

by Miss_Glass_Doll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Glass_Doll/pseuds/Miss_Glass_Doll
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERSShe's heard every story. And it almost makes up for the memories.





	Time Heals Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to work through my feelings after watching Endgame. Not too sure of this makes much sense, but thought I should post it either way.  
> Not my usual speed, but giving it a shot.

Morgan grows up hearing stories of her dad. From her mom and her Uncle Rhodey and her Uncle Happy. From Mr. Barton and from Uncle Nick and Harley and Peter and from Grandpa Steve whenever he would visit. They would always tell the best stories. Everything from how he was like when he was just a scrawny kid at MIT to how he and her mom met to how he saved the universe.   
Morgan grows up knowing all of the stories.  
It didn't matter how many times she'd read the name Anthony Stark in her textbooks at school, or how many monuments went up over the years, or how many times she'd spent watching his last message over and over again until every last word was burned into her memory and she could recite it back word for word in her sleep. Morgan wanted to know absolutely everything she could about her dad.  
By the time she's turning fifteen, Morgan's seen every interview. Has read every article and paper and schematic she could get her hands on. She's heard every story imaginable. Every single one. Whether real, made up, or up for speculation, she knows them.  
Knowing them all doesn't make the realization years later that she can barely remember how his voice sounds like, or the way his beard would feel on her face when he'd kiss her goodnight, or what his cologne smelled like even though her mom always kept a bottle of it in her room through the years. Over time, Morgan's memories of the lake house, when her dad was still with them, grew fuzzier and fuzzier. Until all she had was the security footage from the house instead of her own memories.   
Eventually, when Morgan's just about to start school, her mom takes her back to New York with her. In doing so, Mom had made peace with Dad being gone, she would realize years later. The sight of the Iron Man statues didn't make her mom cry like they used to, and she didn't shy away from looking at the murals painted everywhere anymore. And, every once in a while, her mom would put on the armour her dad had made her, that she'd helped save the universe in, and she'd go flying. Sometimes with Uncle Rhodey, usually by herself. But she'd launch into the air all the same, to the freedom of flight.  
Morgan grows up in a world without Tony Stark. She doesn't have any legitimate memories of her dad anymore.   
The Earth's Best Defender.  
The Golden Avenger.  
But Morgan grows up in a world where everything is impacted by the memory of Tony Stark. And that is almost enough.


End file.
